


Of questions and bets

by Lenna



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Collins and friends are back, F/F, The DEO Agents Saga continues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 14:01:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10992396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenna/pseuds/Lenna
Summary: There's a hidden board at the DEO's break room full of dates and names.





	Of questions and bets

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I’m kind of stuck in the middle of ARTEMIS’ chapter 7, and I needed to distract myself with something else, so this little thing happened.
> 
> Obviously, this takes place after Supergirl’s finale, so beware of spoilers.
> 
> No beta for this one either.

“RED ALERT! RED ALERT!”

Adams comes running into the break room, where some of his fellow agents are spending some quality time with coffee. After all, they deserve all the caffeine in the world after the hell of a week they’ve had.

Seeing their friend running and shouting, their first instinct   is to drop the coffees and reach for their guns.

“Whoa, whoa, not that kind of red alert!” He says, rising his hands.

“What the hell, Adams?” Collins shouts at him, still pointing at the agent with her gun, “You can’t come in here shouting ‘RED ALERT’ after we almost got killed by an alien army!”

“I know, I know, sorry. I should have said that it’s a _Sanvers_ situation red alert.” He explains.

Collins lowers her weapon and stares at him with a frown in her face. The others, more relaxed now, reach for their coffees again.

“What Sanvers situation are we talking about, exactly?” Parker ask, taking a sip from his cup and raising an eyebrow.

“A _we may have a winner_ situation.”

Everyone’s eyes turn big as saucers.

“OH MY GOD!” Blake is the first one to shout.

“Okashi! Roll down the board!” Collins orders.

All the agents turn expectantly towards the white board, to look at the detailed chart with dates and names in different colors that Okashi presents to them.

“Is this for real?” Parkers asks Adams again, “You have confirmation?”

“I witnessed the moment myself.”

“Where?”

“The balcony,” He answers, “A few minutes ago.”

“Anyone else there who can corroborate this?”

“I’ve got it on camera.” He says, taking out her phone.

“You recorded it?” Blake goes to Adams’ side in no time and snatches the phone from his hands. They all gather around the tiny screen and start watching a video of Agent Danvers and Detective Sawyer talking at the balcony.

“This doesn’t mean anything,” Parker comments, “They are just talking. Shouldn’t at least the one asking be on her…”

But then, Sawyer’s smile grows impossibly big, and the camera is zooming on them, and then she’s nodding like a crazy person, and a loud YES! Resounds around the whole control room.

“Damnit, there go my twenty bucks.” Parker groans.

“Twenty? I got fifty on their anniversary,” Okashi complains, “They didn’t even last a year.”

“I should have changed my date after Alex got kidnapped. Sawyer went crazy.”

Everybody nods at Blake’s comment. They all saw how bad were those intense hours when they almost lost Alex. They all witnessed Maggie almost losing her mind, going head to head against Supergirl, daring to shout at the Girl of Steel, because she was desperate to get her girlfriend back. After that, they all knew it was a question of time, because Danvers and Sawyer? They were it for each other.

What they didn’t expect was Alex blurting out the question so soon.

“You should thank the Daxamites for that,” Says a voice from the door, “Nothing like an alien invasion, and almost getting killed, to put your life in perspective.”

“Agent Vasquez.”

“Leave it to Danvers to not even have a ring before popping the question like that,” Susan shrugs, “But, she’s always been a live-in-the-moment kind of girl. So, I guess I’ve won some money?” She points to the board.

There, on bright red marker over the ten months’ mark, the only initials written down are S.V.

“And Adams,” She says turning towards the agent, “I’m going to need todays’ video, and all the other ones I know you have of them.”

“What for, ma’am?”

“Because I plan on making Alex Danvers turn into a bright red tomato on her wedding day, of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> The 10 months thing was only to put a date, because we all know the show's timeline is kind of a mess.
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are very much appreciated.


End file.
